loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HaSeul
) | birth_place = Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = 156~159cm (5'1"~5'2") (estimated) | weight = 43kg (95 lbs) (estimated) | blood = O | nicknames = Cho Leader (조리더) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Guitar, piano | color = Green (초록색) | animal = White BirdIdol Master - LOONA 20180928: "No specific species. Just a white bird." (하얀 새) | reveal = December 8, 2016 | position = Leader, Lead Vocalist, Sub-Rapper | single = "Let Me In" | previous = HyunJin | next = YeoJin }}HaSeul (Hangul: 하슬) is the third revealed member of LOONA and a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. She was born as Cho Ha Seul (Hangul: 조하슬) on August 18, 1997, in Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She debuted on December 8, 2016 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "HaSeul" on December 15, 2016. History Early life During her time as a student, HaSeul studied abroad in Sydney, Australia for a month. Afterwards, she moved to Colorado, US and studied for another year. When she returned home to South Korea, she had to stay for one more year in school as she had been placed a grade below. HaSeul had planned to continue with her studies and go to college to study opera. This all changed after she was cast by BlockBerryCreative when she participated in a singing contest that was recommended to her by her music teacher. She then passed her audition and became a trainee at the same time as Choerry and YeoJin. 2016 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA She released her solo single album HaSeul on December 15, 2016 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOOΠΔ. 2017 : MIXNINE, LOONA 1/3, "Everyday I Love You" In October 2017, HaSeul, along with fellow LOONA members HeeJin and HyunJin, auditioned for survival reality show MIXNINE. Sadly, only HeeJin and HyunJin passed.Mix Nine Episode #1 (October 29, 2017) She was later revealed to be a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. HaSeul was featured in "Everyday I Love You" where she covered the rap part of the song. Profile * Stage Name: HaSeul (하슬) ** Japanese: ハスル (Hasuru) ** Chinese: 夏瑟 * Birth Name: Cho Ha Seul (조하슬) * Name Meaning(s): 하슬 is derived from the words 하'늘 ('Ha'neul),하늘 - Wikitionary "sky" and '슬기 (Seul'''gi),슬기 - Wikitionary "wisdom", making an acronym for "하'늘에서 내려온 '슬'기로운 아이 (lit. the wise child who came from the sky)"LOONAbirth profile * '''Nickname(s):' Cho Leader (조리더), Harvard (하버드), HaSeul PD, Cho PD * Birth date: August 18, 1997 (age ) * Horoscope: Leo * Blood type: O * Birth place: Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; younger brother * Body statistics: 156~159 cm (height), 43 kg (weight), 225mm (US 5.5, EU 36) (shoe size),[Teaser 이달의 소녀 1/3 (LOONA 1/3) "???"] 9-10 (ring size)Fan account: 190314 fansign (@ivytwts) * Education: Bucheon Sangil Elementary School, Bucheon Sangil Middle School, Sangwon High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent) and English (waning proficiency) * Position: Leader ** LOONA 1/3: Main vocal ** LOONA: Main vocal * Instruments: Guitar, piano * Hobbies: Watching movies * Likes: Family (+dog), other members, Orbits * Dislikes: Pigeons, aegyo * Personality: Friendly, talkative, caring, motherly Discography Single albums * "HaSeul" (2016) Features * "Everyday I Love You" (with ViVi) (2017) Filmography TV Appearances Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * HaSeul auditioned for BlockBerryCreative with the song "Friday", by IU. * She is the fourth oldest in LOONA. ** Despite being the fourth oldest, she's one of the shortest members of the group, standing at around 5'2. * She is the second oldest in LOONA 1/3. * Her zodiac sign is Leo. * She is represented by a white bird and the color green. * She is the third member to be revealed in December 2016. * She is a fan of baseball. * While she was abroad for one year, she used the English name, Jane. * She is bilingual, knowing English and Korean. * She can sing opera * As a student, HaSeul was often late to class. * She lived in the US (Colorado) for a year. * She recited the poem ‘Now, We’ by Park Joon for weekly poem 3. * The company wanted her stage name to be "HaJin" but she did not like it. They also pranked her putting "Hajin" on the lyrics sheets of The Carol, during the recording of the song. * Like HeeJin she is afraid of pigeons. * Predebut she dyed her blonde but she found it hard to maintain. * According to herself: LOONA's Profile rewrite ** Hashtag: #Iceland #VocalGangster ** Team Position: "Hmm... Mommy?" ** Charming Point: "My heart that loves and cares about Orbits" ** Long-term Goals: Having a concert 10 years from now, founding a small theater named "Jo Haseul" Song recommendations and songs she likes: Prefered style of music: old songs and ballads.LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * Baek Yerin - Bye bye my blue HyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this” (ENGSUB) * DEAN - instagram HyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this”Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019) * G.O.D - Road (길) * IU - 이름에게 (Dear Name) TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year * IU - Friday LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB)LOONA STUDIO English Subtitle Transcripts (@gointosubbit) * IU (Feat. G-DRAGON) - Palette * Kim Kwang-Seok - With a Determined Heart to Forget You LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * Kim Kwang Seok - The Story of a Couple in Their 60's LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB) * Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi - I See the Light (Tangled OST) * Lee Oh Gong Gam - 한사람의 위한 마음 (Heart for one person) * LOONA 1/3 - Fairy Tale LOONA's Profile rewrite * LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE - Starlight LOONA's Profile rewrite * LOONA yyxy - rendezvous 18.6y LOONA's Profile rewrite * Taeyeon - I * Yves - D-1 Her explanations * Song recommendations: ** For Chinese New Year (2019): *** IU - 이름에게 (Dear Name)TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year **** HaSeul: "The lyrics to this song lingered in my heart. It's also a song that gave me strength during hard times. Someday, I want to present a song that will linger in other people's hearts too." ** HyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this” *** Taeyeon - I **** HaSeul: "Since I liked Taeyeon a lot, I teared up as soon as the song started. I didn't remove it from my playlist for the month. I listened to it and sung it a lot." *** IU - 이름에게 (Dear Name) **** HaSeul: "But the lyrics are deep, that's why I picked it. It's also a song that I've covered a little bit. Also it's from my role model IU. ... I hope that you pay more attention to the lyrics while listening to this song." **** When Haseul listens to the song, her heart really ties up. She often practices this song in the practice room. *** Baek Yerin - Bye bye my blue **** HaSeul: "The reason I picked it is ... We had evaluations as trainees, right? I sang this once for evaluations. The song had a big impact as well. When I sang it during the evaluation rehearsal, I just sang it. But Hyunjin suddenly grabbed me and said, "unnie, this is YOUR song." So, I was like "Ah ... Really? Thank you!"" **** HyunJin "No joke. It fit her so well! Her voice and the song fit together just right!" **** HaSeul: "I was thankful for Hyunjin. Before evaluations I was so nervous, but Hyunjin was like "Unnie, this is YOUR song." **** HyunJin: "I thought it was actually your own song." **** HaSeul: "At the time I hadn't even debuted. So things were like that, but I remember being very thankful for Hyunjin." See also References Navigation pt-br:HaSeul Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:HaSeul Category:Members